godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Omni Productions
Omni Productions is a Hong Kong-based dubbing company that dubbed the Heisei and Millennium Godzilla series films into English. All of the U.S. releases of the Godzilla films from these eras utilized these dubs, except Godzilla 2000: Millennium. Films Dubbed Godzilla Series *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2'' *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' *''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' *''Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla'' *''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Mothra Series *''Rebirth of Mothra'' *''Rebirth of Mothra II'' *''Rebirth of Mothra III'' Other Toho Films *''Gunhed'' *''Yamato Takeru'' Reputation Omni Productions is infamous for sub-par dubbing and altered scripts that create plot holes. They reuse actors for multiple characters in the same film, which can be very obvious to the viewer. They also tend to use the same voice actors for all of the movies. Humorously, characters in the dubs produced by Omni Productions sound noticeably calm or even uninterested when describing the destruction they see. Alterations Made in Dubs *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2'' - Rodan is referred to as "Radon." Instead of using the Japanese pronunciation of Rodan's name, the dub pronounces it the same way as the element radon. Baby Godzilla is said to be a "Godzillasaur" rather than a Godzillasaurus. *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' - Birth Island is referred to as "Bass Island." This also occurs in the dub of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' - Destoroyah is referred to as "Destroyer." During the coversation between Miki Saegusa and Meru Ozawa regarding their powers, Ozawa's dialogue about using her powers to tell if men like her is replaced with her proclaiming her desire to lose her powers and lead a normal life with a husband and children. Sho Kuroki's famous line "Our budget for next year is zero yen. Then again, there might not be a next year." is replaced with "Let's go freeze that overgrown lizard. This is gonna make my day." *''Rebirth of Mothra'' I, II, and III - Mothra Leo is referred to as female in the first film, male in the second, and female again in the third. Garu Garu is referred to as "Gagaru." Moll is referred to as "Mona." *''Rebirth of Mothra II'' - Ghogo is referred to as "Gorgo." *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' - When King Ghidorah is accidentally struck by a D-03 Missile intended for Godzilla, a submarine captain exclaims "Excellent!," rather than "Fuck!" as in the original version. *''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' - Kiryu is referred to as "Mecha G." This was supposedly done to avoid confusing viewers who had never seen Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla, which established that this MechaGodzilla's name was Kiryu. Trivia *According to Mike Schlesinger, who supervised the U.S. release of Godzilla 2000: Millennium, was provided with Omni Productions' English dub of the film, but he felt it was so bad it was unusable and opted instead to completely re-dub the film with different actors. Godzilla 2000 remains the only Japanese Godzilla film since 1989 to not have Omni Productions' English dub available in the United States. *Omni Productions' services were often employed to dub films and television shows to English for English-speaking viewers in Asia, while American releases often opted to re-dub the productions entirely. When Miramax released Godzilla vs. Biollante in the U.S., they chose to simply use Omni Productions' English dub of the film rather than record their own. chose to use the same approach for their DVD and VHS releases of subsequent films. **When TriStar began including the original Japanese audio tracks with their DVD releases, the English subtitles they included were usually just taken directly from Omni Productions' dubs, often referred to as "dubtitles" by fans, rather than using actual translations of the Japanese audio. This can become obvious when characters speak English in the films, while the subtitles feature different dialogue than what is said onscreen, or when subtitles are included for lines of dialogue that only appear in the dubs. Sony later corrected this for some of their later Blu-ray releases of the films, including all-new translations of the Japanese audio. Category:Companies